Infected
by Frukechan
Summary: In the city surrounding Mercy Hospital, a lone survivor lives day by day. Left behind by everyone he cared about and not entirely sure what's out there, apart from the typical groaning, vomiting zombies.
1. Prologue: Kyle and Jason

With all the lights off in my apartment, I unlocked my door and slowly pushed it open hoping it wouldn't make a sound this time. Last time I attempted to venture out, the door squeaked causing a few infected who happened to be wandering the halls to notice me resulting in me shutting the door, locking it and listening to their groans as they stood on the other side of the door. That little incident was two nights ago, when I was already in need of some supplies. It had been a while since I last heard a noise coming from the hallway. I knew now was my chance. With my dark grey hoodie on and my backpack secured around my shoulders, I stepped outside into the hall. I closed and locked my door before heading down the hallway.

Soon I reached the stairs where there was one infected facing the wall. Slowly and carefully, I hoisted myself up, over and onto the other side of the railing. As I moved I kept my eyes on the wall-zombie only occasionally looking away to check my footing as I climbed down to the second story stairs. Once there was a little less than two feet between myself and the floor I let go of the railing, dropping right before the steps leading down to the first floor. Thankfully the stairwell was clear.

I walked over to the glassless doors and looked around, careful not to step on any pieces of broken glass. The street was depressingly full of the common groaning undead. Typically there'll be a dozen wandering around... my eyes caught a splatter on one of the windows across the street. _Now it makes sense... they came because of the smell from one of those fat waddling infected._

I pulled my hood up over my head before I stepped out onto the sidewalk and began to make my way towards the convenience and drug store. To keep out of side I kept close to the buildings and hide in the shadows cast by the moon; my only light source. I was just passing the alleyway (what I consider to be my halfway-point) when I coughed. At first I thought it was just the one, but it was as if my lungs were shrinking and I couldn't stop. I ducked behind a car and covered my mouth hoping to at least muffle the noise. I closed my eyes hoping if this was to be the end, that it would come quickly.

It seemed like forever until my coughing fit was dull enough to move my hands away. Opening my eyes, I took off my backpack and hastily unzipped one of the side pockets. I pulled out my water bottle and took a big swig. The coughing stopped... for me at least. There was someone else, who was clearly making no effort to lower their noise. I crawled over to the side of the car closest to the alley and looked around. Surprisingly, all the commons acted like there had never been a sound, not from me or whoever else was out there. They were acting like usual by barfing on each other and groaning. _What is that?_In the far back of the alley on the other side of the street I could see a stream of a glowing lime green color as well as a bizarre cloud emitting from what had to be the back of a car. Ignoring it, I slung my backpack back on and bolted from my hiding spot and down the street before anything spotted me.

"Hey. Andrea." The Spitter attempted to slurp up the acid that was dripping uncontrollably out of her mouth. She was leaning up against the wall by her shoulder, staring out into the street.

"Yes. I saw him too." Her eyes moved towards the owner of the voice who sat on top of the car to her left. "Do you think he knows-"

He jumped off the car landing a couple feet in front of the Spitter and coughed a few times. "I don't think he does." He leaned his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Whether he knows or not..." A bunch of acid flooded out of Andrea's mouth as she smiled and made a low squealing noise. "He's pretty cute. Even from what I could see from here." She put a hand on her hip and batted her eyes. "Get me suma'that. Mm!"

A huge grin spread across his face. "Yeah..."

She became nervous, unsure what he was referring to. "Oh no. You've got that look." Andrea crossed her arms in disgust. "What ever you're up to... don't. Especially if you're going to kill him. He's mine." The only response she got was a laugh. He pushed off the wall and walked toward the street. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Nothing you can do will stop me. Go back to the others, tell them if you wish." The figure turned back towards the Spitter. "I'm the only one that's closest to seeming human... maybe apart from Amber. But I'm sure you'd rather he never met her, huh?" He smirked as Andrea's smile quickly turn sour. "See you in a few days."

Finally the convenience store was in my sights. I went to the side of the building and climbed on top of the dumpster. Ever since I started raiding this store I've had to use the side window because all of the other windows and doors from what I could see were already boarded up. Even then I knew undoing any of that would have created too much noise. I grabbed the window frame and hoisted myself up. I took hold of the upper frame and swung through the window, thankfully landing on my feet. I stood up and brushed some dust off my clothes.

I went straight for the pharmaceutical section of the store. My eyes wandered over all of the labels, stopping only when ibuprofen or cough syrup appeared. I opened up a bottle of cough syrup, poured out the right dose into the cap and gulped it down. Clearing my throat, I continued my search grabbing tissues, hand warmers, batteries, toilet paper and anything else that could be remotely helpful. Had I known the apocalypse was on it's way I would have hoarded toilet paper to the point of a stockpile.

After stuffing what I could find into the backpack, I returned to the window. I tossed the pack up and out the window. Just as I was about to climb out I felt my legs wobble. "Not now..." I backed up against the wall and slumped to the floor, holding my head in my hands. I could feel my forehead burning through the bandages on my hands. I tried lifting my head, but it only brought on another dizziness spell.

As far as I know, this infection started three weeks ago. A day or two after I came down with the Flu. Due to that, everyone I knew abandoned me with the excuse 'I'm sorry, but you're already sick. You'll just slow down the group...' or what they didn't say 'Might as well conserve ammo with one less person to protect, especially since he has no future starting out sick.' About a week ago I heard hundreds of gunshots and saw the first helicopter in days. Every time I heard a shot, I packed a few essentials, prepared to go looking for the source... only to unpack a few minutes later knowing full well I wouldn't be able make it in my condition. Then after a day or two, everything was silent again.

I sat there underneath the window until the pounding in my head ceased. I pulled the chain I had around my neck out from under my shirt and hoodie. I looked at the watch I had looped through one of the links, "Crap... it's nearly dawn." I tucked my necklace-watch back under my clothes before I stood back up. I quickly exited through the window, grabbed my backpack and took off at a run through the back alleys towards my apartment building.

I've never went back the same way I came when I go out. I always leave from the front and return at the back where the fire escape is located. That way I can skip the first level. That fire escape was soon within my sights and without slowing down I jumped for it. My body slammed against the ladder, the rusting metal cutting into my hands like every other time. I wrapped my arms around one of the platforms, clinging to it for a moment and catching my breath. Right before I was about to climb up, I heard what I thought was a cough coming from behind me. I whipped my head around and scanned the area, but I saw nothing not even a common. Ignoring it I pulled myself up and climbed the fire escape up to the third floor where I opened the window and climbed in.

Once I was inside, I shut the window and walked down the hall.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside my apartment. I flipped the light switch on, lighting up the space. To the right when you first walk in is a kitchen, straight ahead is the living space with two small couches, two chairs and a great big window. Passed both of these areas on the farther right side of the apartment is the bedroom and bathroom. Sadly because of the huge window in the living room, no other room has a window.

I swung my pack onto the coffee table in the middle of my couch and lounge chairs. Unzipping each pocket and holding it upside-down I let all the contents I had collected fall out. Setting the pack on the floor I began sorting my items into categories: misc., health, food, daily living, etc. I was halfway through this process when I realized there was a breeze coming from the window. "I didn't leave that open..." I got up, looked out the window for anything strange then shut and locked it. "Strange." I turned around and there was a man in a what looked like a moldy green trench coat standing on the other side of the room.

"What's strange is that you leave the lights on all night, every night." The man turned his back to me and I instinctively went for the bat I kept under the coffee table. He flipped the switch off at the same time I held the bat in my hands. "Relax. Hey, where do you keep your candles?" He asked, entering the kitchen.

"Um... cabinet on the upper far left...?" I could barely make out his silhouette go straight to the cabinet. He took out two candles, lit one and placed it on the counter. He took a few steps towards me and I raised the bat. "Stay there! Who are you?"

"It's rude to demand someone else's name before introducing yourself." He lit the other candle in his hand.

"It's even worse to enter someone else's home without permission." All he did was smile. It made me shudder. The minimal light in the room made him look devilish. For moment we just stood there, neither budging. I sighed, giving up. "Kyle."

He smirked. He placed the second candle on the coffee table and plopped down in the center of my couch. "Name's Jason."


	2. Jason, Scheming

"OK... Jason... why did you come here, of all places?" Kyle sat down in one of the chairs across from me, clearly putting as much distance as possible between us. He had his hood up, making it difficult to read his emotions. I could tell he was holding the bat firmly in his hand. I watched his eyes do a quick cautious scan over me, as if not quite knowing if he should run or fight.

I leaned back farther into the couch, hoping that if I seemed relaxed he would do the same. But it was clear he wanted an answer. "It's amazing what one will put themselves through on the search for someone like them." His expression was one of immediate confusion, I could tell he was pondering what I said. "What I mean is..." It was then I noticed his eyes were focused directly on me. The candle light reflected them well. What made me stop short was exactly that. In the dim light, which my eyes were a bit more accustomed too, I saw his eyes were different. The right looked human while the left was definitely a Hunter's eye. What Andrea and I saw of him in the streets was not a strange Hunter gone insane. But of one who wasn't yet a Hunter... and clearly not aware of it yet.

After coughing a few times I continued. "I've been... alone for awhile. Traveling around, looking for any others who may have survived the change." As I spoke he loosened his grip on the bat. I was instantly relieved, _one less thing to worry about_. I smirked. _Either he's way too trusting or he's a fool._ I couldn't believe he was buying my lies. _He must not have seen any of us special infected if he actually thinks I'm still human._

"You're telling me you've survived by yourself this whole time?" I was a bit surprised, I thought he had bought it hook-line-and-sinker. I nodded. What he did next baffled me. He was laughing. Complete with shaking shoulders, a bright white smile and bloody hands clutching his sides. _White smile... oh shit no..._

"You're hands..." I leaned forward over the coffee table and took one of his hands in mine. I turned it palm up, getting a better look at the deep gashes I watched him receive moments ago. They had bled well through the current bandages that were clearly a few days old on his hands. I took the edge of the wrap and began peeling it off. It was then when he stopped laughing and yanked his hand away suspiciously.

"What are you doing...?" He held his hand close, smoothing the cloth back down into the blood. It was as if I had crossed some sort of line. I saw his hand inching back towards the bat.

I turned my head away, avoiding his gaze and put my hands up in a defensive position. "I saw you're hands were bleeding... pretty bad." I glanced at him, he was looking at his hands. I slowly reached forward and took them in mine. I turned them over a few times and sighed. "You had no idea what you were doing bandaging these... were you?" He neither retreaded nor spoke. "If you had trouble the first time, maybe you shouldn't have continued to do this to yourself."

It was that that made him speak. "How would you know this happened before?"

I trailed my finger lightly over his palms, carefully avoiding his still bleeding gashes. He flinched a few times, which was all I needed. "You have unhealed cuts and dried blood all over your hands. It's pretty obvious."

Once again his hands left mine suddenly. "Alright, alright. I suck at first aid. It's not like I have a hospital full of supplies to 'nurse myself back to health'."

I smirked. "Good thing I found you then. I actually have a pack of medical supplies and, lucky for you, skills in healing." I stood up. "I leave it where I sleep for when I search for something still... edible." I extended my hand out hoping to touch him, see if he was warm or cold. He flinched away. Disappointed I settled for the top of his head, gently pushing it back to look at me. "Let me help." I headed for the door before he could say anything else.

I was just about to leave when he called out, "Wait!" I continued anyway.

Finally in the hallway I released a deep breath of frustration. I quickly found the stairs, swung myself over the railing and fell to the first floor. Landing on my feet I took off, exiting the building. Once I was in an alley a few buildings away I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my fist into the wall, releasing a loud frustrated growl. At the sounds a few commons began to leisurely wander into the alley.

"Bright white smile..." I muttered. "… his eyes... it's like only half his body is succumbing to the change..." I let my tongue fall out of my mouth. Just by looking at him it's obvious he's to become a Hunter. If he truly had never seen anyone of us 'thinkers' then how'd he not just change into a regular 'mindless'? There had to be some sort of factor that let in the special strain of the infection. My mind went back to when Andrea and I first saw him… or heard him. He was coughing… like he was sick. Perhaps Kyle had had the some sort of sickness before thing whole thing blew through the city, lowering his immune system. But why hasn't the change been completed? His smile was white, not even slightly bloody like the rest of us. "He hasn't been getting the right nutrients… not to survive the change at least…" All too quickly an idea formed into my mind. My original reason to find Kyle was curiosity; his behavior was strange and intrigued me. Now I felt his life was in my hands and I had three options. First was to kill him myself. He's still human… partly. He would prove to be a decent meal if it was just me. Second, I could do nothing. Just keep walking and never return. He'd either bleed to death or die slowly from the raging infection. My third option was to do everything I could to make sure he lived through it. If nothing else to gain another fighter for our already small pack.

I turned toward the few stumbling commons. I caught one with my tongue and dragged it over. Unlike survivors who struggle to get free, it didn't do anything. Holding it still, I ripped the arms off followed by the legs. Blood oozed from the stumps. I dropped the torso to the ground, leaving it for the rest of the scavengers. I grabbed the limbs and carried them back with me.

One block away from Kyle's apartment I stopped. There was no way I'd be able to get near him with these limbs. He'd freak out, grab the bat... then I really would be forced to follow either option one or two. There's no way I could force him to eat their flesh and blood without repercussions; even if it helped spread the infected, saving his life. _I need to be smart about this._

I found my way into the building I stopped by. I searched the rooms... nothing. I couldn't even find a kitchen or storage area. The only room I had yet to check had the door closed. I backed up a few steps and kicked it down. A pile of dust erupted into the air when the door crashed onto the tile floor. It was a bathroom. My first instinct was to open the drawers. Inside I found an empty first-aid kit as well as a few ace wraps, some cloth and bandages. I stuffed those into the box. The cabinets housed a range of medications that were obviously expired. I opened up one of the orange prescription bottles, a very powerful sleep-aid, and poured out the tablets. Luckily they were the kind you could reopen.

I laid the limbs down on the ground and began opening the capsules one by one. I ripped a few fingers off one of the arms and let a few drops of blood ooze into the sleep mixture. After twenty tablets I poured them back into the bottle and tossed it into the kit. I opened the last drawer and found exactly what I needed, an empty jar. I squeezed the rest of the infected blood out of the limbs and sealed the jar. _I'll start with this, gain more of his trust and soon move on to food._

I packed everything up and arrived at Kyle's apartment building within minutes. I looked up at his window, dark and shut. A few windows down however was one that was open. I crawled up a pipe on the side and climbed inside. One broken door later I was in front of Kyle's room and knocking. I could hear muffled footsteps followed by a sound of a lock unlatching. "It's open..." I turned the knob and walked in.

Kyle was standing by the sink with water running over his bare hands. I closed the door behind me and walked up to him, placing the medkit on the counter. He began to reach for it but I put my hand on it. "I'll do it. Besides, you're terrible at it. You'd just make a mess trying it one handed." He glared at me before turning the water off. I couldn't help but smirk.

I patted an empty spot on the counter. "Wha- why?" He gave me a look of confusion as if wanting to ask 'is that really necessary?'.

"If you sit on the counter it'd be easier for me to tend to your hands." I turned and opened the kit, taking out the roll of bandages and the jar of infected blood. I undid the lid of the jar and scooped out a glob into my hand. I couldn't resist a taste.

Kyle was on the counter with his hands palms up extended at me. I saw his eyes gravitate toward my hand. "What the hell is that?" He asked skeptically. I took a step forward and he shied away.

I took one of his hands and rubbed the blood into the gashes. "Relax, it's just an ointment to... help wounds heal faster and kill any bacteria. Something very helpful nowadays." My mind was split between coming up with lies on the spot and getting the 'ointment' deep into the wounds. Every few seconds I'd feel his hand flinch in I was satisfied I took the bandages and wrapped his hand, from the end of the wrist to a little after the knuckles.

With one down I gathered more blood and continued onto the other hand. As I worked Kyle curiously sniffed his completed hand. Seconds later he held it far from his face, wrinkling up his nose. "Ughhh! Then why does it smell so rotten?"

I laughed at his reaction. "It's medicine. What did you expect it to smell like? Rosebuds?" Kyle laughed. When I finally finished, I looked over my work. "Do you have any other scratches?" He shook his head. I packed everything up and took out the sleep-aid bottle and tossed it to him.

"What is it?" I leaned back crossing my arms. I had taken off the label to make my excuses more believable.

"It's a bottle of pain pills. You'll definitely be needing them with those gashes." I shrugged, trying to make my desire for him to take them less obvious. He held the bottle in his hands for a moment, staring at it.

"Why are you helping me?" A question right out of the blue. At first I didn't know how to respond.

"It's surprising what one will do when they've found someone." What happened to him to question someone's reason to help? He was alone here at least until I came.

He smiled weakly. "Can I help you with anything? Like... uh... a shower?" He looked away and pretended to hold his nose. "'Cause you reak."

Jokingly, I stretched and he held his arm in front of his nose in response. "Surprisingly or not, it helps me blend in. Alone out there is hard when you smell like lavender." He laughed, in turn making me a little.

"Alright, alright." His laughter died down. "Well, then, feel free to stay if you don't have anywhere you can sleep. You're welcome here." I offered him a smile. He looked back at the pain pills. He opened the top and poured two into his palm. After observing them for a few moments he raised them to his mouth and gulped them down. He closed the lid and placed it beside him.

Knowing full well what was about to happen I stepped forward as he prepared to jump down. The second his foot touched the floor he lost his balance and his knees buckled, already asleep. I caught him before he landed on the ground. I waited a few minutes to make sure he really was asleep. "That went better then what I expected."

I lifted Kyle up in my arms and carried him into his bedroom. I laid him down on top of the blankets and sat beside him. I pushed his hood back and ran my fingers through his hair. I knew he wouldn't be up until noon after chugging those two pills. Not only would it buy me time, but along with the sleep-aids the infected blood went directly into his system. No doubt within a few short hours he'd be spotting a heavy fever, that under any other circumstances would be a very bad thing.

I let my hand rest on his cheek, running my thumb over his lips. I leaned down until our faces were inches apart. I could feel his warm breath as he slept.

A high pitched screech pulled me away.

* * *

A/N - Thank you very much for the reviews. They help me continue, knowing there are people who're looking forward to the next part. Please note I'll be attending college in a matter of days and won't have as much time to work on the next part.


	3. Jason, Unwanted Visitor

I went into the main living area and blew out the candles. My eyes quickly became accustomed to the darkness. I pulled open the curtains and opened the window. I stuck my head out and looked around, trying to find her. Finally I caught sight of a glowing green light on the other side of the street; Andrea's figure came into view.

She moved her arms as if to ask "Can I come over and see him?" I dramatically shook my head and made a throat cutting movement. Her figure disappeared into the darkness.

Closing the window, I turned my attention back to inspecting Kyle's belongings and home. I went straight for his kitchen, opening up cabinets and the refrigerator. The cabinets were essentially empty and the fridge housed very little. Convincing him to eat the food I brought back would be very easy considering he was already low. I took out what he did have and began putting small amounts of what was left of the infected blood in it.

I replaced the food back into the fridge and wandered into the living room where my eyes stopped at the bat. I picked it up, opened the window and chucked it. As I watched the bat fly away into the distant darkness I became aware of Andrea again, right under the outside window frame. I reached for the window latches and began closing it when she climbed onto the frame. Rolling my eyes I reluctantly I backed up, letting her in.

"Oh come on Jason. You can't keep him all to yourself." She gave me a sly smile and stepped in.

"At least attempt to contain the acid from dripping out of your mouth." I went back to the kitchen to tidy up my mess. Andrea snatched the jar from my hands right before I packed it.

"What is this? Blood?" She undid the lid, stuck her fingers in and placed them in her mouth. She made all sorts of pleasure sounds as she licked. They made me shiver in disgust. How anyone found that attractive even before the infection was beyond me. "Why were you putting this in a medkit? For the time you've been over here, one of you should have eaten this already. It's like he doesn't know and you're not-" She dipped her fingers in again, only this time increasing the volume.

I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Will you shut the fuck up?" I peeked around the corner, checking for movement. "He's sleeping." I took the jar from her, closed it and put it away. "And yes. He doesn't know and I haven't told him."

Andrea failed at her attempt to conceal her laughter. "Ohh he's asleep? Do anything to him yet?" I shoved her into the counter and looked away, grinning at the thought. She playfully pushed me. "Don't you dare. He's mine." She clasped her hands together like a teenage girl would do when talking about who she believed was her soul mate. "What's his name by the way?"

"Kyle." I crossed my arms. "You must be seriously delusional Andrea. He wouldn't even get within five yards of your saggy boobs and pregnancy fat."

As if completely ignoring my insult she continued with her delusion. "Kyle? Ohh, what a cute name for that adorable fella." She walked past me and started for the bedroom. My hand shot out catching her arm. She turned and I shook my head. "Let go Jason." Despite my bizarre desire to keep Kyle all to myself I released Andrea who promptly continued into the bedroom.

Andrea was on all fours straddling the sleeping Kyle when I walked in. "Andrea! What the hell-" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "What the hell are you doing?"

Her voice was barely audible. "Shh... I'm looking." Frustrated, I clenched my fists. _You can look from afar!_ She lowered her face to his. I watched in disgust from where I stood, not wanting to move and cause her to wake him. She ran her vilely long fingernails across his cheek while her other hand played with his short brown hair. A drop of acid escaped her mouth, landing on his forehead. He didn't flinch. She lowered herself to his chest, pressing an ear against him. "I can hear him breathing... and his heart beating..." Leaning to one side, she observed one of his hands. I stared in horror as Andrea's body rested on Kyle's. _Oh thank god those sleeping pills were strong..._

After what seemed like forever of watching Andrea defile Kyle in his sleep she got off him. Only to lay beside him, one arm on his chest. She let out a pleased sigh. I couldn't take it anymore. "Andrea. Get. The. Fuck. Out." She looked up at me from behind Kyle, clearly displeased. I went to the end of the bed, grabbed her ankles and pulled. Her body made a loud thud as it hit the floor. We both froze hoping he hadn't woken from that.

Once she was on her feet I pushed her out of the room and closed the bedroom door behind me. "Man was that a treat."

"Never do that again!" I pushed her back violently.

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh please Jason. I was just having a little fun. Besides, I didn't 'touch'."

"Having fun? Don't treat him like one of your stripper clients from when you were alive!" I was suddenly overcome by a coughing fit.

"Geez, since when did you become so protective?" She walked over towards the window. "You haven't shown interest in anyone since Braydon and he didn't even last a day before he exploded into a cloud of smoke. What makes you think you won't do that again?" I was speechless. My eyes wandered everywhere but towards Andrea. "We die around you Jason." She stepped out onto the window frame. "Don't let him die like the others." Before I could get a word in edgewise she jumped out the window.

I leaned out the window. "If you tell the others, at least leave out the location! The less of them stopping by for a visit the better!" She waved and disappeared down the street. I quickly shut and locked the window. I plopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Kyle clenched his teeth together. Feeling a deep chill wash through his body emerging out of nowhere. The only warmth he felt was a hand resting on his face and someone's breath on his lips. He desperately wanted to sit up and hold onto that warmth but he couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes. _What's going on...?_All too soon that warmth vanished and he craved its return.

As if answering his desire he felt that warmth again.. all over his body. _What the hell is going on?_ He wanted to wiggle away but again found he couldn't move; couldn't even call out. He knew whatever it was; it wasn't the same comforting warmth he felt seemingly moments ago. A deep shiver crawled over his body as something moved across his cheek. Then he felt something lumpy fall onto his body. _Get off...!_Throughout all of this Kyle could hear voices. One he thought could be Jason, the other he had no idea. He dismissed them as part of this sick nightmare.

Once again the cold began to seep in and he felt he was alone. His mind drifted in and out of sleep over the next couple hours.

I was jolted awake by an agonized groan. No mindless infected could make a noise like that, it had to of come from Kyle. I shot up and rolled off the couch onto my feet. Instinctively I shielded my eyes from the bright light shining in through the window. After closing the blinds I fetched the jar of blood, which was almost empty thanks to Andrea, and poured it into a drinking glass. To dull the taste and make it less chunky I filled the glass halfway with water.

Another noise from down the hall caused me to rush. Within minutes I was in the room. He was leaning over the bed dry heaving. I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his back.

Kyle took a few short deep breaths in between his fit. After what seemed like forever he turned to me, his eyes glued to the glass in my hand. "Is that-?"

"Water. Figured you'd need it." He graciously took it, chugging it down without hesitation. Since he hadn't shook it off I kept my hand on his back. For a moment, when he was sitting up it felt like he was leaning back into it.

He sat next to me with the cup in his hands. "Thanks..." I still had to strain to hear his mumble. He placed the cup on the bedside table and got off the bed. "Oh... great..." He disappointedly inspected his clothes which were obviously ripped. _Damn it Andrea._

"Want me to help repair those?" I asked, watching him leave for the bathroom. I followed him but stopped dead at the doorway. He had just pulled his hoodie up over his head and began to pull down his cargo pants. My cheeks burned, "You don't need to take those off, I'll help you patch them." Disappointingly and yet to my relief, he pulled them back up.

Kyle stood on his tiptoes reaching for something on top of a cabinet. I had yet to notice he was shorter than me; by an entire head. He grabbed the hoodie and walked past me into the living room where he plopped down on a couch. A loud slow ripping sound burst into existence. I watched as Kyle duct-tapped his hoodie on the upper and lower arms where the tears were.

I walked over and ripped a piece free from the roll. He lifted his leg up and rested it on the table. I wrapped multiple pieces around his thighs and lower legs where there were rips. Every time I had to get a new piece the obnoxious sound burst into the air, causing me to flinch.

I placed the roll of duct tape on the table and plopped down across from him. There was a ray of sunlight, escaping through the cracks of the shades, that split his body almost perfectly. In that light I could easily tell what the infection was doing in his body. Kyle's entire left side was pale, either starting to die or already dead, consumed by the infection. His right side was also pale, but with a definite glow of life. I could just barely see the infection beginning to consume his right eye. Kyle raised one of his hands to shield his left eye from the sun. _It's already become super sensitive to the light..._

"Thanks for... helping me." He muttered, covering his mouth to cough in the middle. I simply waved it off as I stood. I gathered the duct tape and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as I turned my back to him I heard a growl erupt from deep within his throat; one that anyone could recognize as that of a Hunter. I whipped my head around, only to see him crouching right before lunging at me. The shear force crashed against me, knocking me to the ground. His legs were on either side of me, I was pinned. "Ky-" As soon as the syllables escaped my mouth his features turned sinister, evil... full of blood lust. His eyes were no long the sweet chocolate color I knew them to be, but a crimson red. _Is he going to kill me...?_ The thought crossed my mind like a bullet train. Kyle's hands... claws ripped through my jacket, shirt and into my chest and abdomen. I watched in horror as he slashed, tearing out my organs and spraying my blood all over the floor and walls. My blood covered his clothes. It was as if he was permanently lost and consumed by the urge to kill. My senses quickly began to fade. I could barely feel him grasp my heart before he tore it from my chest.


	4. Jason, Trip to the Hospital

"Jason?" My head whiplashed in reaction to my name. I frantically looked around. I was still standing with the duct tape in my hands. Another growl erupted from behind me and I slowly turned to face it. Kyle was sitting on the couch with a hand on his stomach. The sound came again. It was then that I realized what I had heard.

"Geez, hungry much?" He blushed, embarrassment all over his face. Seeing anything but blood lust in him relaxed me immensely.

He crossed his arms playfully. "I can't help it... I've been trying to make what I have last, so I haven't eaten very much the past few days." I gave him an accusing stare. A few seconds passed by before he cracked. "Ok. Ok, these past weeks."

I threw my arms up in disgust. "You can't not eat for that long!" I chucked the roll of tape into the bathroom from where I stood. I scooped up his pack and slung it over my shoulders. "I'll be right back. I can't have you burning up and starving at the same time. You need your nutrients."

I mentally kicked myself as I watched him check his forehead for a fever he didn't have yet. "But I don't have-" I was out the door before he was able to complete his sentence.

Over the next few days I was in and out of Kyle's apartment. When I returned from my first official food gathering duty he finally had the fever I was waiting for. He was passed out on the couch. When I knelt beside him, he clung to my coat as if it was his best attempt to get closer to some warmth. Except I haven't had the kind of warmth a normal human would want for a long time. That was yet another sign as to his change. A good sign at that.

He ate and drank just about everything I brought him, no matter how suspicious it looked. I was always able to concoct some bullshit answer for what it was and why it looked or smelt the way it did. It was even easier since his fever impaired his thoughts just enough.

I was out gathering and draining commons most of the time. So by the time three days had past I was able to provide a decent stockpile for Kyle if something happened. I had decided to go back out for one last time, at least until the stock was beginning to run low again. I filled the backpack with any empty jars I found around the room. When I left the sun was just rising and Kyle had just fallen back to sleep in his bedroom; which, over the last few days, I had to make sure was void of any light, sunlight especially. When I returned to the building, the sun was just beginning to set.

Feeling lazy, I decided to scale the wall and just climb in through the window. As I reached the window ledge, I noticed light leaking out from the curtains. _Damn it Kyle... I told you..._ I stuck my hand through the hole I made in the glass days ago and unlocked the window. I pushed it open, vaulted inside and closed the window behind me. I slung the pack off my shoulders and into my hand, the glass jars clanked inside. "I'm back. Took longer than I expected, but I found a really great place that was full of supplies..." Not hearing a response I called out his name once... twice... I checked his bedroom. _Empty_. As I started back towards the main living area I noticed the bathroom door was closed with the light on. I knocked, waited, then opened the door slowly. Kyle was on the floor with a broken glass in his hand, water on the floor and the 'pills' I suggested he take in the mornings scattered along the floor. The pack in my hand dropped, breaking the containers inside. _He must have gotten up moments after I left to make sure he took them..._

At his side I checked his pulse and listened for his breaths. There was no pulse and his breathing was extremely slow. Kyle was dead. Yet, something wasn't right. It was as though he wasn't quite a Hunter yet. I slipped my arms under his body and began lifting him into my arms. As soon as his hood fell off his head, revealing his face, Kyle awoke. His eyes shot open and he screeched. He raised his arms over his eyes, thrashing in my grip. He escaped my arms knocking me hard against the wall. He continued his strange fit in the middle of the floor, banging and ripping apart anything he got close too. Determined, I stood and delivered a blow to the back of his head, successfully knocking him out. Without a word I lifted him up onto my back, crossing his arms around my neck. I went to the window and kicked it open, sending shards of broken glass into the streets. Confident Kyle was secure on my back I jumped.

I bolted through the streets. Maneuvering through the commons, around the buildings and over the cars. I stopped briefly when I entered a very familiar alley, the same one where Andrea and I first spotted him. I looked back at the changing Hunter. His face was buried into my neck, his hair brushing against my cheek. "I hope I'm not too late." I continued through the alley and made a sharp turn into the streets where I ran into a familiar body. I stumbled back regaining my balance. "What the fuck-?" I looked up and Andrea was on the ground, an annoying pout on her face.

"What'd you do that for Jason?" She got to her feet, her disgusting rotting and sagging skin waving in the air as she moved. She cracked her neck, "What's the big hurry?"

I shoved her out of the way. "Move Andrea! I don't have time for your fucking parading around!" A sudden gurgling noise stopped me from advancing.

"Hey now, there's no need for that Jason." I reluctantly turned around, only to see Al emerge from whatever place he was hiding. "Andrea invited us to come visit the newborn. No need to be so harsh." Al raised his bubbling arm to his mouth, in an attempt to prevent himself from vomiting. He was extra large lately, which could only mean he was holding it in for a certain moment which typically never came. That of course comes with the disadvantage of becoming full beyond his bodies' capacity; since all Boomers produce the sweet smelling puke constantly.

I glared at Andrea, wishing I could just strangle her right then and there. But Kyle shifted slightly on my back and that was my cue to get moving again. I could not have him waking up before securing him somewhere. There was no telling what he'd do or if he'd be too disoriented and just run away. No doubt they both noticed Kyle's movement, I could see the curiosity light up in their eyes. Andrea's especially, questions amounting on her tongue and the pure desire to know the answers to them all.

As they took a step forward, I took two back. "Back the fuck off." I spat venomously. "I told you. I don't have time for your fucking parading around. Both of you." I turned and continued down the street as fast as I could, already knowing I had to make up the time I wasted with those two.

Andrea took a few steps forward, intent on following but Al grabbed her arm. "Let him be for now." She gave him a pleading look. "No Andrea."

She shook out of his grip. "It's not fair Al. He finds the first newborn in weeks and gets to keep him all to himself? Screw that!" Acid began pooling uncontrollably out of her mouth in her frustration. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten last ti-"

"Andrea. That's enough." Al cleared his throat of the vomit. "But I see your point." She raised her arms in the air as if saying 'finally! someone has come to their senses!'. "Why don't we gather the rest and go see what's up." Al turned and began walking the way they'd came from. He paused, waiting for another set of footsteps behind him. It took a few seconds but those reluctant footsteps appeared and they went off in search of the rest of their group.

I soon arrived at the front door to Mercy Hospital. The glass doors were chained up and locked from the inside. I took the chains in my hand and looked them over. They were partially rusted but not in a bad enough condition to just rip apart. I went back passed the ambulance towards the buildings across the street. I pulled Kyle closer to me and adjusted his hood so it covered his head more. I pushed off the wall one of the buildings for extra speed. I ran head first into the glass doors of Mercy. The glass shattered opening the way for us. I resisted the urge to land on my back for Kyle's sake and allowed myself to land front first on the shards of broken glass.

I heard Kyle groaned and I was up in seconds. After readjusting him I set up for the stairs. I wasn't quite sure why I brought him to the hospital. It's not like there's anyone here that could help. _Maybe it's just an automatic thing from when I was alive..._

On the seventh floor I stopped. The door was cracked open just enough for a small rat to fit through. It was also the only floor that didn't have some pointless barricade made by stupid people who thought that'd actually stops us. It only stopped them.

I pushed open the door, a soothing creaking sound burst into existence from the rusted hinges. Most of the doors were closed, broken or open with blood stains in their rooms. I was not about to have Kyle wake up in that. _Too much explaining already to have to add that into the list._ By the time I got to a clean room with an intact door, I had done down one side of the hall a ways and almost back to the stairs. This one was the third door down on the other side of the stairs. It was a regular patient room void of any electronic equipment. There was a simple bed in the corner and bedside table with a candle on top. I walked over and sat down on the bed. Loosening Kyle's arms from my neck, I gently lowered him onto his back to the bed and backed away, closing the door behind me.

Leaning against the door, I checked my torso. Green and red blood had oozed from the cuts, soaking into my shirt. As I ripped apart my shirt my mind wandered to all the tasks I had to complete. I'd have to work on another stockpile. Luckily, having Kyle in a hospital meant I wouldn't have to go far at all for food, what with the sick and dead around. Another issue was figuring out why he wasn't fully turning. "I guess I'll be busy..."


End file.
